Space, Time, and Reality Contest
The Space, Time, and Reality Contest was a brickfilming contest hosted by Philip Heinrich in 2009 on Bricks in Motion. It was the first major official Bricks in Motion competition and the second overall following the Technical Excellence Competition. It was followed by the Avant-Garde Contest, which began later in the same year and continued into 2010. History The theme of Space, Time, and Reality, or STAR, was conceived by Graeme Allen.STAR launch thread Allen had previously suggested a variant of this theme, Space and Time, or SAT, as a potential theme for the 2008 official Brickfilms.com competition.Graeme Allen's suggestion of SAT in the thread for ideas for the 2008 official Brickfilms.com contest The STAR contest was announced on April 13 2009 with a deadline of July 26. The theme was intended to be open-ended. It was noted that entries did not have to be science-fiction films or involve space. The minimum time limit for entries was 2 minutes. There was no maximum time limit. No copyrighted content was permitted for use in entries. Entries were required to be submitted in avi, wmv or mov formats. The contest received 23 entries. Films entered were not to be made public immediately after the deadline. Instead, they would be premiered 12 hours after the deadline in a live online event, the STAR Premiere, spread across Vimeo and IRC.Announcement of the STAR Premiere This was also where the winner of the STAR Trailer Contest was announced. This event was billed as the first installment of "Bricks in Motion Live" (The second installment was the results chat for the 2008 Bricks in Motion AwardsAnnouncement of the second installment of Bricks in Motion Live). Entries were permitted to be publicly released after this event. The final results of the contest were announced on August 15, 2009, first in live chat and then on the forum.STAR results thread List of all entries: {| class="wikitable sortable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="min-width:100%;" |- !data-sort-type="text" style="width:50%"|Film Name !data-sort-type="text"|Director |- | Airtight || Tyler "Bluebrick Studios" Brown |- | At the Touch of a Button || Jesse "Bastetta" Manschot |- | Cyclic || David Boddy |- | Clic Clac || "timfee" |- | Crisis Reverted || "Ancient Bricks" and Patrick W. Crawford |- | Death's Carriage || Nick "Nichartri" Kosovich |- | Desk Time Travel || Timothy Ratner |- | ExTerrestrial || Ash "Fatal Extraction" Davies |- | Fight || Joshua "BombShell" West |- | The Illusion of Reality || Alexander "Mutuceba" Mutuc |- | Mind Control || Leftfield Studios |- | ONE || Martin Palacios |- | The River || Nikolas Jaeger |- | Streets of Legorado || Ezra "Gospelnut" Graham |- | Through the Years || Tanner Musyj |- | Time || Stijn Heirstrate |- | Time Chasers || Casey "cwr89" Ryan |- | Time Police || Knut "the frozen brick" Ørke |- | Time Tour || "EHMovies" |- | Time and Space || Sean Willets |- | The Traveler || "snapfilmproductions" |- | Unreal Cell || Jon Rolph |- | The Year 2139 || Davy "GoofySkull" Matthijssen |- Judging and Prizes The contest was judged by a panel of judges in the categories of Story with a weight of 30%, Theme at 20% and Presentation at 50%. The judging panel consisted of Philip Heinrich, Randy Yard, Keshen Matus and Chris Salt. Prizes were given for the top three. A prize pool format was not used. The prize for first place, donated by Evan Linsey, was . The prize for second place was and and the prize for third place was and . Results Top 10 || 1. || The River || Nikolas Jaeger |- || 2. || Cyclic || David Boddy |- || 3. || Crisis Reverted || "Ancient Bricks" and Patrick W. Crawford |- || 4. || Time and Space || Sean Willets |- || 5. || ExTerrestrial || Ash "Fatal Extraction" Davies |- || 6. || Mind Control || Leftfield Studios |- | 7. || Clic Clac || "timfee" |- | 8. || Through the Years || Tanner Musyj |- | 9. || Time Police || Knut "the frozen brick" Ørke |- | 10. || Time || Stijn Heirstrate |- Trailer Contest Like several official Brickfilms.com contests, a trailer contest was held alongside the main STAR contest. The trailer contest was announced on July 2, 2009 with entries to be submitted between July 17 and July 19.STAR Trailer Contest thread The winner was Knut Ørke. The prize was a Bricks in Motion t-shirt. References Category:Official Bricks in Motion competitions Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals